In the machining production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, a bolt hole and a valve hole need to be drilled in the machining center after an outer rim is turned. A traditional clamp often corresponds to one wheel type during machining due to the influence of the excircle diameter, the central hole diameter, the wheel width and the like parameters, so it is very poor in universality and is not suitable for mixed line machining production. Besides, it takes much time and energy to replace the clamp, thereby seriously influencing the production efficiency. The industry urgently needs a clamp meeting the requirements of mixed-line and automatic volume-produce of mainstream wheel machining enterprises.